A Reaper as a Butler
by xGrellSutcliffx
Summary: Sebastian gets permission from Ciel to have the day off. While Sebastian is gone, a certain reaper is forced to be Ciel's butler for the day.


**A Reaper as a Butler**

**Summary: **Sebastian gets permission from Ciel to have the day off. While Sebastian is gone, a certain reaper is forced to be Ciel's butler for the day.

"Young master it is time to wake up," Sebastian said as he walked into Ciel's room and opened the curtains. Ciel groaned and finally sat up. Sebastian walked over and after helping him get dressed, poured him a cup of tea while saying, "Today you will be having Earl Grey Tea with scones. Is that alright?"

"Whatever," Ciel said. He grabbed the cup of tea from Sebastian and took a small sip. "Sebastian." The raven haired demon looked down at his young master, curious as to what he was going to say. "Make sure my schedule is free today. I have other plans that I made."

"What about Lady Elizabeth and her maid coming over?" Sebastian asked. "They're already on their way."

"They can come over." Ciel took another sip of his tea, and after putting it back down on the plate, he stood up. "But any other plans will be canceled. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said and bowed to his young master. They headed to the dining room and while Ciel ate his breakfast, Sebastian left the room to finish his young master's orders. A few minutes later, Sebastian returned.

"Young master, I have canceled all plans for today. Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"Yes, there is indeed," Ciel said. "I need you to have Elizabeth and Paula meet me in the parlor."

"Understood," Sebastian left the room after bowing once again. They all met up in five minutes in the parlor, just as Ciel said.

"Ciel!" Lizzie said, excited. "It's nice to see you!" She began glomping Ciel while he was trying to breathe.

"Lizzie I can't breathe!" Ciel yelled, gasping for air. Lizzie noticed her mistake and let go of Ciel after saying that she was sorry. They both took a seat in the chairs while Paula, Elizabeth's maid, and Sebastian stood behind their owners.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "I want you to do me another favor."

"And what is this favor that you speak of?" Sebastian asked.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off," Ciel said. "I don't expect you to come back until 3 o'clock, meaning you have several hours to do whatever you wish as long as you're not on my property."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. "I will not be able to come back until 3 o'clock and if something happens-"

"The servants will be here," Ciel said. "Although they're helpless in cleaning, they do come in handy as my pawn." Sebastian smirked. It was normal of his young master to be open about saying how his servants are his pawns.

"I understand young master," Sebastian said and bowed. "I will not let you down. I will follow this order. Please behave while I'm gone." Sebastian excused himself and left the room, leaving Ciel, Elizabeth and Paula together. They remained in silence until a certain reaper showed up.

"Sebas-chan!" a red-headed reaper yelled as he broke one of the windows, which shattered. Ciel quickly covered Lizzie up so nothing would happen. As soon as Grell realized that Sebastian wasn't here, he wailed. "Why isn't my Sebas-chan not here? He's always here!"

"Quit your complaining," Ciel said. "Since you broke my window you'll have to clean it up. You will be my butler for the day."

"Why would I want to be your butler?" Grell asked. "I don't want to be stuck with a brat."

"I'll let you and Sebastian go on a date," Ciel said. "You can do anything that you want with him." Grell's face lit up and his eyes began sparkling.

"Deal!" Grell said. "Can the date be tomorrow?"

"I don't care," Ciel said. "Just get to work." He turned to Elizabeth and asked her if she was alright. Elizabeth said yes and they all left the room, except Grell who was trying to hurry up and clean the room. They ended up moving to the room that was next door to the parlor.

After a couple of hours, Elizabeth and Paula both left the mansion and headed home. While things we're going smooth and relaxing for them, things weren't turning out so good at the Phantomhive manor.

"What the devil are you doing_?_" Ciel yelled. Grell was currently still trying to clean the mess that he caused when he broke the window.

"I-I'm cleaning!" Grell stuttered.

"You're even worse than the young master at cleaning," Sebastian said and sighed. "It's such a shame." Ciel and Grell both looked at Sebastian who was standing on the window sill.

"I thought I told you not to come back here at 3 o'clock," Ciel glared. "You dare to disobey my orders?"

"Sebas-chan!" Grell started running over to Sebastian, but ended up crashing into a door that closed. Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm not sure why this red-headed thing is here," Sebastian said while trying to avoid Grell who was saying how he should cover Sebastian in red and was trying to fight him while using his death scythe. "I think I don't want to know though. As for your orders young master, its past 3 o'clock. I was merely following orders and coming back on time as you said."

"Whatever," Ciel said. He watched Sebastian and Grell fight a bit more until Grell ended up breaking the door from Sebastian closing it again. "If you two are going to fight then do it outside. Try not to break my door next time, Sebastian."

"I'm very sorry but I didn't want the red-headed thing to come near you," Sebastian said.

"He's been with me all day sadly," Ciel said and shook his head. "Grell you're free to go. I don't care what you do with him Sebastian. Just dispose of him now."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. Ciel walked away, leaving Sebastian and Grell left.

"So Bassy, when we go on that date tomorrow-" Grell was cut off as he was punched in the face and was thrown out the same window that Grell broke earlier.

"And it seems that I'll still have work to do, even on my day off," Sebastian thought to himself. "A butler at the Phantomhive manor never gets any breaks." Sebastian sighed and started cleaning up all the destruction that Grell caused in the couple of hours that he was gone.


End file.
